Awaken
by Ash1991
Summary: After 80 years of sleeping, I'm ready to live my life the way I was suppose to before I was turned...I've fallen in love with her, she is now the air I breathe the blood I crave, the smile that brightens my day....If she dies I will die along with her....


Awaken

**~1929~**

"My dearest tell me what it is that you desire," the golden hair angel asked me as she cupped my face with her warm smoothie manicured hands. She floated gracefully before me, her hair created a yellow glow around her face and shoulders. She wore a solid white dress and a necklace that held a small green charm, her blue eyes were beautiful to stare in, they made you want to be by her side just so you could look into her eyes; a small pair of caramel colored lips, cute chin, a small nose made her look like she would've been a angel in Earth.

She giggled in a musically way and asked me again what I desire, I wish I could tell her what I really desire but my pride is a strong one and so I'm stuck without what I really want.

"I've been around the world twice, I have a lot of money to spend, fought in countless battles, I haven't bit anybody since I was turned. Why don't you tell me what you are going to do to me?"

"Nothing for the moment but I don't know what God would want to do, he is a very generous God and he may even give you a second chance."

"It's because I'm a vampire isn't?"

"Yes, it seems you've been a good boy and God wants to give you a special request."

"Oh, is that why you keep asking me what I want?"

"Yup, and since it's my duty as your guardian, I have to figure out what your heart desire. Don't you want a female partner?"

"Um… It would be nice to have someone beside me, but who would love a monster like me, I can't give anybody children, I have to depend on the blood to survive," I turned my back to my angel and crossed my arms, "I'm sure I will be questioned for my behavior for sleeping all day and staying awake all night. No one would love me for all those things."

The angel landed on the ground and stood behind me, "I love you,"

"You have to, technically you have no choice, angel."

The angel flew gracefully in front of me, a crossed look was on her face and her arms were folded in front on her chest.

"Can I help you?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster up.

"I do have a choice, rather you like me or not, I still love you and I always will."

"I'm sure you do, that's why you want me to get a second chance and go back to that prison; when I could just peacefully die here instead of down there. Thanks for loving me so much!"

"Ugh… I can't believe God wants me to watch over you. You know I had a chance to guard Brad Pitt but nooo I choose you because… Um… Never mind."

"Because…?"

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" She floated to the ground and walked to a bench near some white roses. I walked over to the bench and stood in front of her awaiting my answer.

"Angel? Why did you choose me?"

"Because I read your profile and I wanted to see you find happiness myself, you've been through a lot and I wanted your hurting to end and I got permission from God to help you because your soul hasn't been corrupted by the ways of the world."

Angel was starting to cry but then she took a deep breath and her tears were gone. She must really care for me if she's crying for me.

"Do you want to find your own happiness?" She asked as she looked up at me with her aqua eyes, I could feel Goosebumps on my skin as if this one question meant rather or not I want to live or die. I shook my head and my vision went black. I couldn't feel anything around me but since I was technically already dead I couldn't feel anything anyway.

"You will be awoken by your one true love, I will keep you alive while your body sleeps but please do not worry about anything, God has everything taken under control. Once you wake up you will find happiness beyond your image, you must be careful my dear for it will be dangerous once you've awoken I will always be with you …I love you, dear son of mine….."

**Chapter One: The Key**

"Red dress or a blue satin shirt with blue jeans, Emma?" a Mexican girl with short curly blond hair and green eyes asked as she placed two photos on her friend's school tray.

"Um…?" the girl known as Emma said as she look at each picture that was in front of her.

"I want to look cute but dangerous or flirty and feisty, whatcha think? "

"I don't know, Patricia ." Emma replied.

"What?! You usually know what you want to wear in the blink of an eye?." Patricia asked, as she piled a stack of grapes on Emma's lunch plate.

"I don't know, I just feel kind of weird this week. Maybe it's a cold coming."

Patricia placed her hand on Emma's forehead, "you do feel pretty warm."

"Thanks nurse Betty,"

"Oh your sooo welcomed, where do you want to sit?"

"How about outside, it's very lovely don't you think?"

Patricia gave Emma a crossed look,

"What?!"

"Girl, it is raining outside! I am going to get wet. I do not look good wet!" Patricia exclaimed.

"And?"

"…"

"Oh come on, your hair is gonna be fine, besides there is a place that you can't get wet and it's actually very warm."

"You know I love you like a sister but I am not going to go with you, sorry but no!"

"Ok , see ya in third block." Emma said as she walked out through the double lunch room doors.

Emma put her jacket over her tray as she walked toward the blue rooms; that were used when the Slave business was going strong, now it lays there empty.

She reached the old building just minutes before the rain got heavy, when she reached the first door on her right, the lights instantly came on when she creaked the door open.

_**That's odd, usually these old buildings don't have power. **_She thought as she walked inside, allover the walls were books of all shapes and sizes. An old desk sat beneath a covered window, Emma removed her jacket, making sure it didn't have any food on it and placed her tray carefully on the desk. She pulled the chair out from the desk and gently sat on it as she eat her grapes, cheese burgers, two snack cakes and soda.

When she was finished she bundled up the garbage and put it in a bag, she still had a few minutes till lunch period was over.

Emma isn't nosy but her curiosity came over her when a book sparkled from underneath a pile of old dusty books.

Emma got up and walked toward the book as if something called her to it, or rather she called to it unknowing. The book was a marvel color of green and the spine was a glorious color of gold. The cover felt like scales, unlike snake scales these were big and smooth, over lapping each other.

Emma brought the book to the desk and tried opening it, she realized it was locked. She flipped the book to see if anything was on the back that could help her. When she did she saw that there was three long scratch marks making their way from the top to the bottom on the back of the book.

She traced her fingers over the marks, as something pricked her finger, causing one small drop of blood to slid down the marks and then disappeared.

"Miss Independent, miss unafraid, miss don't let a man interfere, oh she fell in love…" Emma's phone was ringing with Pat calling her.

"Yo?"

"Where in the helllooo are you at?" Patricia's voice replied.

"I'm in the blue building, why?"

"'Cause you is late for third, I had to say you were in the bathroom bad lunch. Go to home room bathrooms and I'll brief you there."

"Roger, home room bathrooms, I'll be there in five." Emma heard Patricia say something about her causing Pat to have a heart-a-stroke.

Emma gathered her stuff and laid the book on the desk, hurried to her World History class.

The book laid there feeling like a person whose been thirsty and was giving a drop of water. This certain book was different unlike those other books this one was a real living and breathing thing.

His master sent him to guard the secrets of his life's story. Although the book didn't say a world he had a lot to tell, if only someone would listen. He had not seen his master in a long time and he was worried; cause master all ways took great care of him and made him feel like master's son. When his master finds what bok found surely he will be pleased and give bok a present.


End file.
